One-Time Thing
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are alone on the Sunny. Zoro wants something, and Sanji agrees reluctantly. But he won't regret it, Zoro assures him. What will happen between the two of them? Read to find out!


**Hey everyone! I made a lemon on Zoro x Sanji and have been at it for a while. So here it is and I hope you enjoy. Bye~**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**One-Time Thing**

"This is going to be a one-time thing, alright," the blond said.

Zoro smirked and nodded his head as the blond cook leaned up against him.

"Yeah, a one-time thing, Sanji," he said.

Zoro kissed the cooks neck and left open mouthed kisses along his jawline. Sanji shuddered and moaned softly. Zoro could only grin into the blonds neck. He licked the side of Sanji's jaw and bit into the skin on his throat. Sanji bend his head backwards, giving Zoro more access to all of his delicious flesh.

Zoro smiled as he recalled how they had gotten into this situation. The Sunny was empty, except for the two rivals. The others were on the nearby island for the night, looking for food and supplies. Sanji had been preparing dinner when Zoro had come in and started to demand he have sex with Sanji. Sanji had been stunned, frozen and speechless. At first he had laughed, saying the swordsman had to be joking. But after seeing the serious look on the man's face he was silent once more. Then out of nowhere the cook had yelled: "_As If!"_ And kicked Zoro out of the kitchen. Not much later Zoro had tried again, and again, and again. Finally Sanji had given in. Thus they were here right now, the one-time thing going on.

Zoro was shaken out of his memory by a very irritated Sanji. The blond had started to whine and was pulling on Zoro's hair. Zoro, who stood behind the blond, smirked and bit down on his shoulder.

"Ow! Zoro you ass!" Sanji growled.

Zoro could only smirk as sinful thoughts filled his mind. He spun Sanji around so the cook was facing him, instead of the counter, and kissed him on the lips. The kiss wasn't forceful or anything, but rather passionate and sweet. Once again Sanji moaned into the kiss. Zoro nipped at his bottom lip and pulled it with his teeth. Sanji groaned and pushed up against the swordsman. Zoro's back hit the counter and he almost stumbled, catching himself on the sink. Sanji grinned into the kiss and licked at Zoro's lips playfully. Zoro opened his mouth a bit and let his tongue join Sanji's in a heated battle.

Sanji let his hands wonder and found the sash tied around Zoro's clothes. He undid the knot, never breaking the kiss, and let the red sash fall to the floor. Zoro groaned at the loss of clothing, shouldn't he be the one in control? Said swordsman growled and broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping for breath. Sanji frowned but not for long. Zoro spun him back around and hugged him from behind.

"What is it?" Sanji asked.

"Nothing, just figuring out ... How to do this," Zoro said.

Sanji frowned. "But you already know, don't you?" he asked.

Zoro nodded softly, then smirked into Sanji's bare neck. "But I still have to figure out if I want you on the bed or on the counter," he whispered.

Sanji flushed a bright red and Zoro could feel the heat radiating off of him. He smirked and planted another open mouthed kiss on Sanji's neck.

"Well then?" Zoro asked.

"What?" Sanji asked hoarsely.

"What do you want, the counter or the bed?"

Sanji flushed even deeper, his ears going red too. Zoro chuckled and took a step back, releasing the blond. Sanji turned back to Zoro and stared him dead in the eye. Zoro could see a glint of something in his eye, but he couldn't tell what it was. Sanji fiddled with the end of his shirt before saying something softly.

"What?" Zoro asked.

Sanji growled and raised his head, almost yelling at the swordsman. "I said, the bed."

Zoro didn't know why but he blushed a scarlet red, much to his and Sanji's surprise. Sanji chuckled as his own blush slowly crept away. Zoro grumbled a curse and grabbed Sanji's hand, leading them out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Sanji asked.

"Where do you think, dumbass cook," Zoro replied.

Sanji was silent after that. Zoro wondered what the blond was thinking about. He himself had a lot on his mind. He was going to have sex, with his shipmate, Nakama and crush. What would Sanji think when he found out. Sanji was the woman loving love cook after all. A sinking feeling made its way to Zoro's stomach at the thought of rejection. He shuddered, not going unnoticed by Sanji, and made his way over to their respective cabins.

Each of the crew members had his or her own room. The Sunny was more than big enough for that. Zoro stopped in the hallway and wondered which room he should enter, his or Sanji's. Behind him, Sanji groaned and pushed open Zoro's bedroom door. He pulled the swordsman inside and closed the door with his foot.

Zoro was slightly surprised as he was pulled inside and pushed towards his bed. His knees hit the edge and he fell over, pulling the blond with him. Sanji landed on his with a soft thud, making Zoro grunt. Sanji, unbeknownst to Zoro, had begun his little plan of exploring.

The blond had never had sex with another man before, but how difficult could it be? He reached down and skimmed his hand down Zoro's chest. Zoro made a chocked noise and Sanji looked up at him through a curtain of blond hair. He smirked at the man's wary expression, turning back to his task. Sanji's hand went lower and played with the rim of Zoro's pants. He could already feel the buldge that the man had underneath his clothes. It turned Sanji on, knowing he had Zoro at his mercy.

Zoro was totally shocked as Sanji took control of the entire situation. Sanji played with the rim of his pants and Zoro's patients was beginning to run very short. He growled and bucked his hips, trying to get Sanji to continue. The blond just smirked at him and lowered himself off the bed. Zoro sat up on his elbows and watched as Sanji slowly, very slowly, unzipped his pants and pulled them to his knees. Another chocked noise made it passed his lips as his erection became obvious through his underwear.

Sanji licked his lips and watched as Zoro all but squirmed under him. He slowly let his hand make its way to Zoro's erection and he skimmed over it. Zoro groaned lowly in his throat and Sanji shivered at the delicious sound. He wanted to hear more noises from the swordsman. They turned him on and the blond knew exactly what to do to get more of them. Sanji pulled Zoro's underwear down and grinned as the swordsman groaned again.

Zoro groaned once more and shivered as the cold air hit his naked body. He closed his eyes tightly and tried not to imagine what Sanji was going to do. Zoro himself wanted to make a mess of the blond, but it seemed to have worked backwards. Suddenly a thick warmth wrapped around his length and Zoro shot up. He moaned lowly and fell back on the bed. A chuckle could be heard and Zoro growled as the hand around his length began to move.

"God, Sanji," Zoro growled out, his voice cracking, as if he had been screaming.

"What is it?" Sanji asked, voice low and tone husky.

Zoro shivered again and sat up on his elbows once more. He watched as Sanji explored his private parts with very much interest. The blond stroked him slowly, seemingly testing what the swordsman liked. He pushed his thumb against the head and swirled it around. Zoro slapped a hand over his mouth to cover a loud moan. Still Sanji had heard it and he was very much intrigued. He wanted to hear so much more. He began stroking Zoro a little faster, listening to the man's breath speed up.

"Ah!" Zoro bucked as Sanji's finger pressed on the head and fingered the opening on top.

Sanji watched as Zoro bucked and a little pre-cum started to leak out of his member. He grinned evilly and took advantage of the moment, of Zoro's distraction. Sanji leaned forward and blew cold air against the man's organ. Zoro moaned lowly in his throat as Sanji licked on the underside of his shaft. He clenched his eyes shut and breathed in sharply.

"S-Sanji ...," he groaned.

Sanji hummed as he kissed the tip and wrapped his lips around Zoro's length. Zoro gasped and bucked, forcing his member deeper and making Sanji choke. Sanji didn't let it stop him thought. He bobbed his head up and down slowly. Sanji could taste all of Zoro in this moment. The taste of pre-cum was sweet and bitter at the same time. Sanji's nose was tickled by coarse hair and he chuckled around the organ in his mouth. This caused Zoro to tense and he almost screamed as he came without warning.

Sanji sputtered but drank the man dry. He licked his lips and cleaned Zoro's length with his tongue. He glanced up at the swordsman to be met with a stunning sight. Zoro was panting hard, sweat running down his temple. His body was flushed and also covered in little droplets of sweat. Sanji swallowed as he noticed the bright red blush on the swordsman's face, all the way up to his ears. He shifted his weight and noticed the tightness in his pants. Sanji growled softly and stood, shedding his jacket on the floor.

Zoro heaved in a breath as he heard clothes rustle. He sat up and watched Sanji shed his jacket and dress shirt. They all fell to the floor, his tie joining them. Sanji soon joined him on the bed and watched him. There was an awkward tension in the air and Zoro chuckled.

"You'll be fine," he said.

Sanji's eyes widened and he blushed a scarlet red.

"So, ehm, how does this go?" the blond asked.

Zoro frowned. "You just gave me a mind-blowing blowjob and you don't know what to do next?" he asked.

Sanji nodded slowly, his eyes looking anywhere but Zoro. Zoro chuckled, Sanji's confidence was completely gone and replaced with a sweet shyness that turned the swordsman on. He reached out for Sanji's hand and pulled the blond in close. He began kissing the blond, making Sanji groan. He could taste himself on Sanji's lips, it made him groan softy. Zoro sat up and straddled the cook. He kissed down Sanji's neck towards his chest, taking a small pink bud into his mouth and biting it softly. Sanji moaned and buried his fingers in Zoro's hair. Zoro licked and sucked Sanji's nipples for a few minutes. Zoro, once again, got a hard on from Sanji's sweet moans. He growled as he licked down the blonds chest and bit into soft skin.

"S-So, what n-now- AH!" Sanji moaned as Zoro released him from the confinements of his trousers.

Zoro didn't reply to the unfinished question as he wrapped his calloused hand around Sanji's erection. Sanji chocked on his words and released some gibberish from his mouth. Zoro chuckled and slowly stroked Sanji's aching erection. Zoro couldn't take his eyes of the moaning, squirming and flushed blond. His eyes clouded for a second and everything became black. A second later he was back and Sanji was looking at him with hooded eyes.

"Are you okay?" the blond asked.

Zoro nodded his head and sucked in air. "Yeah," he hugged Sanji, "Your just so beautiful ...," he murmured.

Sanji giggled softly and said, "Thanks, I guess."

Zoro grinned and began preparing for the second thing they needed to do. He brought three fingers to Sanji's mouth and held them there. When Sanji looked at him with a confused look Zoro rolled his eyes and said,

"Suck."

Sanji's eyes widened and he said, "So ehm, I'm the bottom?"

Zoro began to laugh, loud. He wiped his eyes as tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh," Zoro said as he stopped.

Sanji pouted.

Zoro blushed bright red at the sight. "Y-you can be top if you want ...," he stuttered.

Sanji smirked slowly and wrapped his lips around the fingers in front of his mouth. Zoro's blush brightened and he swallowed thickly. Was he even ready for this!? No, more importantly, was Sanji even ready for this? Was Zoro forcing him to do something he didn't want to? Zoro was shaken out of his daydream by a warm, wet, velvety feeling around his fingers. He stared at Sanji as the blond licked his fingers, covering every inch in saliva. Then Sanji released them with a popping sound and he sat up, pushing Zoro back.

"You should be top, you know how it works," Sanji whispered into his ear.

Zoro's blush got even brighter and he felt like he was on fire. He was sure even his ears were red. He swallowed again and nodded his head. He could feel that familiar feeling in his groin and he shivered. Zoro pushed Sanji back on the bed, lifting the blonds hips and putting a pillow under him. Sanji watched him wearily, eyes of a hawk watching every movement Zoro made. Zoro sweat-dropped and slowly brought one of his saliva covered fingers to Sanji's entrance. He skimmed around the edge for a few seconds before slowly pushing the digit in. Sanji yelped and grasped onto Zoro's arms tightly.

"Sanji?" Zoro asked softly.

Sanji sniffed and opened his tear filled eyes, "It hurts, stop, please."

Zoro swallowed hard and shook his head. Sanji's eyes widened a bit before the overloaded tears streamed over his face and he clenched them closed. Zoro bit his lip, he felt slightly guilty. Then his eyes widened as he came up with a great idea.

"Sanji, hey look at me," he said.

Sanji opened his eyes and stared at Zoro. Zoro smiled and lowered his forehead onto Sanji's. Sanji frowned, but it was quickly wiped away as Zoro kissed him hungrily. Sanji moaned into the kiss, battling Zoro's tongue for dominance, which, of course, he lost. Zoro began to move his finger again and Sanji didn't even notice. The swordsman grinned into the kiss and kissed down Sanji's throat. He sucked and bit, leaving bite marks on Sanji's pale skin. The blond, Zoro knew, enjoyed it very much. He had gotten another hard on and it was leaking. Zoro went even lower and lifted Sanji's hips, licking the underside of his erection.

"Ah ... Z-Zoro don't stop," Sanji moaned out.

Zoro shuddered and nodded his head, giving Sanji another slow lick and teasing a third finger inside the blond. Sanji, again, didn't notice and kept on moaning. Zoro felt pent up, he was watching such an erotic sight after all. He began to make scissoring movements and suddenly the blond tensed around his fingers.

"AH!" Sanji almost screamed as Zoro's fingers brushed a sensitive place.

The blond clenched hard and Zoro bit his lip once more. He sucked in a breath and watched Sanji come down from his temporary high. The blond looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

Zoro smirked, knowing he had found what he was looking for. He brushed that spot again and Sanji writhed underneath him. Zoro blushed at the sight and had the sudden urge to kiss the blond again. He leant forward and nipped at the cooks ear, pulling it into his mouth. Sanji yelped and wrapped his arms around the green haired swordsman. He felt like returning the favor and bit into Zoro's earlobe. The green haired man shuddered and let go of the blond, pulling his fingers out. Sanji whined at the loss, missing the weird feeling it had given him.

"Are you ready?" Zoro asked.

Sanji was confused for a moment before his eyes widened and he slowly nodded. Zoro spit into his hand and slicked his erection, Sanji watching him all the way. Zoro looked at the blond one more time, asking for permission, and pressed the tip to Sanji's entrance.

"Wait," Sanji said.

Zoro froze, "What is it?" he asked, voice cracking.

"Be gentle, it's my first time after all," Sanji murmured, a blush covering his body up till his chest.

Zoro shivered at the thought of virgin Sanji, it was a little too much maybe. He grabbed the blond around his waist and heaved him up, having Sanji hover above his length. Zoro grunted at the force and he almost fell back. Sanji supported himself on his legs and gripped Zoro's shoulders.

"Wait, Zoro what are you-!" Sanji asked.

Zoro pushed the blond down on himself, pushing in to the hilt. Sanji screamed out, though it sounded more like a really loud moan. Zoro grunted and grit his teeth. Warmth enveloped him and he wasn't sure if the stars he saw were part of the room or not. Zoro opened his eyes, (when had he closed them?), and watched Sanji. The blond had his mouth open in a silent moan, his eyes were clenched closed, his body was flushed and tears were streaming over his face. Sanji gripped Zoro's shoulders tightly, as if he wanted to break them. Zoro stayed still for a moment, letting the cook adjust to the new feeling of being filled.

"Ah, hah. That-That was intense," Sanji whispered, breathing in sharply.

Zoro grunted, nodding his head. He swallowed again and said, "You alright?"

Sanji nodded his head and looked down at the swordsman. "Yes," he said breathily.

Zoro blushed and buried his face in Sanji's neck, giving it small kisses. Sanji wrapped his arms around the man's neck and moved his hips experimentally. Zoro sucked in a breath and groaned, Sanji made a soft 'Ah!' sound and stopped moving.

"Sure you okay, stupid cook?" Zoro asked, getting back into teasing.

Sanji wacked him on the head and said, "Watch it, or I'll grab a ladle."

Zoro snickered and thrust upwards. Sanji yelped again but it turned into a pleasure filled moan. He buried his face in Zoro's neck and breathed in deeply.

"I hate you."

Zoro stopped moving. "Why?" he asked softly.

Sanji sighed loudly, pushing off Zoro and laying his head to the man's chest. "Not really, I just, don't know."

Zoro smiled, it wasn't all that hard for them to return to their usual teasing. But after this, who knew what would happen. Zoro wanted nothing more than to kick Sanji's ass every time they bickered. But would they even continue to do that after this? He frowned and sat back against the headboard. He pulled Sanji with him and hugged the blond.

"What is it?" Sanji asked.

"I just, promise me, that when this is over, we will still spar and pick on each other?" Zoro asked.

Sanji laughed, loud.

Zoro pouted and bit into his collarbone, making the blond slap him for real.

"Of course we will do that, you never cease to get on my nerves, moss-head," Sanji argued, rubbing his collarbone, which was turning slightly red.

Zoro smiled and placed a hand behind Sanji's head. He pushed forward and kissed the blond with all his might while thrusting upwards with his hips. Sanji's moan was swallowed in his mouth and Zoro moaned back in return. Zoro broke the kiss and heaved in air, which he desperately needed. Sanji did the same and laid his head on Zoro's shoulder.

"Amazing," the blond stuttered.

Zoro didn't say anything as he pushed Sanji back on the bed, getting the pillow form earlier and placing it back under the cooks hips. Sanji laid his arms above his head and grasped at the sheets as Zoro slowly moved again.

"Ah! Oh, Zoro!" Sanji yelled as Zoro's slow pace brushed that same spot inside him again.

Zoro grinned and said, "Found it."

Then he slammed in hard. Sanji yelled and almost ripped out Zoro's hair. The blond gripped tightly and forced the swordsman's head down to his face. He kissed Zoro hard, drowning another moan that ripped from his lips. Zoro grunted with the force and shivered as pleasure build up. He felt that familiar tingling in his groin and knew he was close. Sanji had to be close too, he had to be. Zoro let one of his hands slide away to the man's erection and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"AH! N-NO WAIT ZORO! I-I CA-N! AAHHH!"

Sanji was a moaning mess and he clenched around the swordsman. This was so unlike Sanji, Zoro thought as he saw black for the second time that day. He knew the cook to be a wild, woman-loving idiot that only cared about his food. But right now, Sanji wasn't any of that. He was just Sanji, the cook. And Zoro wanted to see him like that every day if possible. He breathed, coming back to reality, and angled his hips. He thrust in hard, Sanji's moan's getting louder in his ears.

When he thrust in the second time, Sanji screamed, his voice cracking and going up a pitch. Zoro winced and had to control himself to not come right then and there. He slammed in again, sweat running down his face and body. Sanji's blond hair fanned out around his head and his rosy cheeks stood out on his pale skin. Zoro shivered wildly and lifted the blond back up, slamming him down on his length. Sanji moaned loudly again. A stream of colorful language leaving his mouth together with Zoro's name. Zoro's hand played around with Sanji's length for a while before he felt that tell-tale pulse from the man. He slammed in again and Sanji gasped.

"I-I'm gonna-," he moaned.

"Then come!" Zoro grunted.

Sanji screamed for the umpteenth time and a white liquid shot out of his weeping member. Zoro could feel it's warmth and wetness against his chest as he kissed the blond once more. Sanji clenched around him and Zoro slammed in once more before he felt himself come. He moaned into Sanji's mouth and rode out his high, wanting it to last forever. When he finally came down from it, he was lying on top of the blond, who was limp under him. He heaved in a few breath before pulling out and collapsing next to Sanji.

"That was ...," Sanji started.

"Amazing," Zoro finished.

Sanji grinned at him with hooded eyes. Zoro stared at him and glanced down at the mess they made. He cracked a smile and laced his fingers with Sanji's. Sanji turned on his side to watch him.

"Sanji ...,"

"Yeah, Zoro?"

"... I love you ..."

Sanji blushed brightly and propped himself up on his elbows. He smiled at Zoro and said, "I know."

Zoro turned away and said, "I understand if you want to leave now ..."

Sanji frowned and punched him in the side. Zoro doubled over and turned to the blond. He was about to scream and insult the cook when he felt lips on his. He froze and stared at Sanji as he kissed him.

Sanji smirked at him. Zoro sat frozen and was only shaken out as Sanji said,

"Are you kidding? I'm ready for round two."

* * *

**Phew! That was intense to write. I always get a real kick from writing this stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day. By the way, I take request, so if you want to see something specific, tell me and I'll see what I can do. Have fun! Bye~  
**

**~Rebecca**


End file.
